


Cleanse

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl saves Cat, but not before she's traumatized, so Kara helps care for her in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> For SuperCat MarchMadness SmutWeek on Tumblr.  
> A huge Thank You to the following for tremendously insightful edits:  
> @kara-lesbihonest, @rtarara, @lishesque, @reginalovesemma, @damelola
> 
> Plus, a shout-out to @lishesque for the villianous inspiration *wink*  
> and to @kara-lesbihonest for the photo ad that inspired this fic.

“Where is she?” Kara shoved Maxwell Lord against the wall of his laboratory.

She was answered only with a smug smile from Lord. “Oh, it’s too late for her, Supergirl. If my little sterling creation doesn’t end her, I’m sure her final resting place will kill her… eventually.” He winked.

Kara let out an inhuman scream and squeezed Max’s throat. He sputtered and choked as she lifted him off the ground. His feet kicked helplessly. “If there’s one thing I know about you, Lord, it’s that you value your life above anyone else’s. So, I’ll swear to you this. If she lives today, so do you, but if she dies, you will follow her. And if you don’t tell me where she is right now, I will end you whether she survives or not.” She squeezed again. Kara was having trouble not crushing the delicate human neck beneath her hand and she very nearly put a hole through his forehead with her heat vision. She was rewarded with a flash of fear in Max Lord’s eyes.

“The quarry.” He choked out before he crashed to the floor. Supergirl was gone.

+++++++++++++++

The California sunset cast a reddish glow on the white stones of National City Quarry. The pond in the middle, surrounded by large mounds of rock reflected the red light, made it look like a menacing lake of lava. Kara landed on top of one of the mounds and surveyed the acres of desolate dirt and stone and water, dotted by heavy machinery and storage containers.

“Miss Grant!” she screamed into the void. She listened carefully but heard nothing. “Cat!” she yelled more desperately. “If you’re awake, please say something!” 

She began to x-ray the storage containers and ground surrounding her. She was about to scan the pond when she was knocked from behind with extreme force. She spun around and was met with a shining silver face. The face morphed into a sick smile and the silver mouth opened. “So glad you could come, Supergirl,” she drawled. “You’re just in time for the finale. I’m afraid it’s not a very happy ending.” 

The false contrition in her voice ignited Kara’s rage and she lashed out, throwing a punch so hard it clanged like a bell against Silver Flicker’s head. She got three good punches in before the figure melted into a silver blob and slivered across the quarry with nearly as much speed as Supergirl herself. Kara followed.

When Flicker re-materialized it was between the pond and another, smaller mound. Flicker spun and flashed her silvery smile again. “Where, oh, where has your little Cat gone?”

Kara’s eyes narrowed. “Tell me where she is.”

“Mmm. I don’t think I will. Not until you give me what I want.”

Kara faltered. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t sacrifice in this moment to find Cat. “And what’s that?”

The silver woman drew closer. “Disappear,” she snarled. “National City is mine. You’ll leave it and never return.”

Kara swallowed but maintained eye contact. “And she’ll live?”

Flicker nodded and smiled again.

It was that moment that Kara heard it. The ‘thump-thump’ of a heartbeat. It sped up slightly and drew her attention away from the creature in front of her. She tuned in her hearing and pinpointed the direction the sound came from. To Kara’s horror, the heartbeat was coming from directly beneath her feet. Her eyes snapped back up just in time to see Silver Flicker melt once again into a silver puddle and surround her feet. Out of instinct, she leapt into the air, the puddle dripping from her feet as she rose. But before Flicker could re-form into a solid shape, Kara blasted her with freeze breath and the entire blob fell like a stone to the ground below.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and tapped her earpiece. “Alex, send a containment unit and as much liquid nitrogen as you can gather to National City Quarry. I’ve frozen Silver Flicker, but she won’t stay that way for long. I think I’ve found Cat, but she’ll probably need a hospital. Hopefully, we’ll be gone by the time you get here.”

“Take care of her, Supergirl. We’ll handle the hostile. Keep me posted.”

Kara shot back down to the ground and one second of x-ray vision found Cat Grant buried just beneath the surface of the quarry. So Kara dug. In less than a minute she was pulling an unconscious Cat from the cool, stony ground. 

She felt for a pulse and found one. She could still hear the heartbeat, but no breath.

“C’mon Miss Grant.” She lay her on the ground, closing her nose with one hand and pressing her other to Cat’s sternum. She placed her open mouth on Cat’s and blew. She felt the woman’s lungs inflate beneath her hand, so she breathed for her again. “C’mon, breathe.”

She waited a few more seconds and blew two more breaths into Cat’s lungs. Tears were burning her cheeks now. “Cat! Breathe!” Two more breaths. “Dammit.” Two more. “Cat please!” Kara was openly sobbing now. She leaned over to give another rescue breath when Cat coughed into her face. She sputtered and gasped for breath before opening her grey eyes and meeting Kara’s blue ones. “Oh thank Rao,” she breathed and gathered Cat to her. “You’re safe now, Miss Grant. I’m getting you to the hospital.”

Cat clutched at Kara’s biceps. “No hospitals.” 

Kara froze. “You need to be looked at. I’m no doctor, and we need to make sure there’s no permanent damage to your lungs or internal injuries.”

She looked back into Kara’s eyes. “Kara,” she said and Kara’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Please. I just want to go home.”

Kara considered, only for a second, protesting the name, but the terror in Cat’s eyes changed her mind. They were past charades and lies and pretending. In that moment three people became two. They were just Cat and Kara now and Supergirl faded into the background of their minds. 

Kara nodded. It was against her better judgement, but she could never say no to Cat when she pleaded so earnestly. “Okay. Hold on tight.” She revelled in the tightening of Cat’s arms around her and thanked her gods, once again, for Cat’s breath against her neck. She took off into the still-darkening sky.

++++++++++++++++++++++

She flew as quick as she dared, but it was slower than usual. Halfway through the journey Cat began to tremble, and by the time Kara had landed on the balcony of Cat’s midtown penthouse the tremble had become uncontrollable shivering. Cat was in shock. Kara needed to get her clean, dry and warm very quickly. “You should be in a hospital,” she murmured as she swept through the French doors directly into Cat’s bedroom. She set the shaking woman on her bed, keenly aware of the grime now staining the pristine, white duvet.

Kara was on a mission. She buzzed around the room. She gathered a bathrobe from the door of the ensuite and laid it next to Cat. “I’m going to run you a bath. Can you get undressed and into a robe?” Cat nodded and wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to control the shakes. “M-May I borrow some clothes? I need to get out of my suit.” Another silent nod. Kara disappeared into the bathroom and started the water running in the enormous claw-foot bathtub. 

She treated the water with the epsom salts and lavender bubble bath from a nearby shelf. When the temperature was satisfactory, she swept through Cat’s room in a super-speed blur, changing into an oversized t-shirt and some too-short yoga pants she’d found in Cat’s closet.

When her attention returned to Cat, the woman sat exactly where she’d left her, arms wrapped around her. She was still trembling, though the violent shaking had subsided. “Miss Grant, do you need me to help you?” She didn’t wait for an answer.

She kneeled at Cat’s feet and removed the black pumps. She unbuttoned Cat’s blazer and pulled it off her shoulders. Her hands moved to the buttons of the pale pink silk shirt. “Is this okay?” Cat nodded. It occurred to Kara that Cat hadn’t spoken a word since the quarry. She would address that problem once she got her cleaned up. She gently slid the buttons open and spread the shirt apart and down pale arms. She willed herself not to look too closely, but her eyelids fluttered and her breath caught. 

Kara’s hands moved to the small of Cat’s back. When she released the catch on her skirt, it snapped the shaking woman from her trance and her eyes lifted to Kara’s. Her hands reached behind her and caught the ones brushing her back. “I can do it. I’m alright.”

Kara nodded and stood. She moved back into the bathroom and turned off the running water. She leaned her hands against the side of the tub and took a few deep breaths. She had to remain strong. This was about Cat. Cat, who almost died tonight. Cat, who was scared and vulnerable and likely injured. Cat, who absolutely did not need her silly young assistant groping her in the bathtub after a traumatic experience. “Pull yourself together, Danvers.”

“Kara.”

The voice startled Kara and she nearly fell in the bath. Cat stood before her in a pale blue satin robe. “I’ll, leave you to it, then, Miss Grant. Will you be alright on your own?”

Cat nodded but her composure began to give out as she attempted to open the knot she had made in the belt. Her trembling fingers couldn’t work the ends free. Kara reached out without thinking, untying the knot. For the sake of Cat’s privacy, she moved around behind her, however, she was unable to resist indulging in sliding the satin from Cat’s shoulders and she watched as an expanse of pale back was exposed to her view.

She slammed her eyes shut. “W-We’ll have to wash your hair. G-get into the tub, Miss Grant. I’ll let you wash and then I’ll help with your hair.” She didn’t wait for an answer but left the room.

She made it as far as the kitchen before releasing a breath in a choked sigh. She opened cupboards until she found a tall, glass pitcher. This would do.

She knocked softly on the bathroom door and her only answer was a soft “Mmm.” 

Kara was relieved Cat was immersed in bubbles. “Feeling better?” She asked with care. She stood above Cat, holding the pitcher. “Ready to wash your hair?” 

Kara watched in horror as Cat’s face crumpled. She kneeled at the tub and brushed a damp curl from Cat’s forehead. Kara didn’t know what to say, so she simply went to work.

She settled one arm behind Cat, supporting her neck. “Tip your head back.” Cat obeyed. She dipped the pitcher into the water and spilled it over her head, mesmerized by the way the water spilled through the corn-silk hair. Cat’s eyes remained closed as she sat her back up and reached for a bottle of oatmeal shampoo. 

Kara had experienced a few lovers in her life. She’d even bathed with a couple of them, but she had never experienced anything as intimate or personal as the moment her fingers dove into Cat Grant’s hair. Her eyes raked Cat’s face as she massaged her scalp and let those silken locks sift through her fingers. She lathered behind her neck and swept her thumbs across her temples. Cat was releasing small whimpering sighs and Kara wasn’t sure if the dampness on her cheeks was really the result of the bath.

She settled Cat’s neck back over her forearm and began pouring pitchers full of water, letting the soap wash away, leaving only clean hair behind. Kara could feel the tension leaking from Cat into the bathwater. She felt the moment Cat’s body surrendered to Kara’s care and her head lolled a bit in her direction, seeking comfort. 

A final pitcher of water was stopped on the way to its destination. Kara was stunned to see Cat’s hand stop her wrist, take hold of the pitcher and drop it, unceremoniously into the bathwater. 

“That’s enough.” Cat’s eyes were open now and Kara saw a hunger in them that wasn’t there before. She felt an unexpected hand curl around her neck and pull her head to Cat’s.

Then their lips met and Kara let herself get lost in the kiss. Lips moved together and when Cat’s tongue darted out, asking permission for more, Kara pulled away.

“Miss Grant, we can’t.”

“Yes we can. We can. What’s stopping us?” Cat kissed her again and again it took Kara’s entire being to pull away.

“Miss Grant.” She held stubbornly to her boss’s title, desperate for distance. “You’re hurt, and scared. I- I can’t take advantage of that.” She bowed her head, unable to look at Cat. “You think you want me because I’m here and caring for you, but you just need rest and clothes. You’ll feel differently after a good night’s sleep.” Kara stood. 

Cat caught her wrist. “Kara.” Her name on Cat’s lips nearly undid her. One gentle tug and Kara was kneeling at the tub once again. “I taste dirt and vomit. I can still feel that creature’s metallic touch on my skin. The only thing I hear is Maxwell Lord telling me I was going to die tonight, over and over.” 

Cat’s hand gripped Kara’s neck again. This time there was desperation and pleading in her touch. Her other hand came up to cup Kara’s cheek and her thumb swept over her bottom lip. Kara sucked that lip between her teeth, tasting lavender soap. 

“I need to feel something else. I need to feel you against me so I can forget her touch. I need to taste your breath in my mouth again, like when you saved me, so I can forget what it was like to breathe in stone. I need to hear you scream my name, Kara. I need to hear you come. To remind me that I didn’t die tonight.” 

Kara’s eyes were squeezed shut, but her free hand had wandered down Cat’s arm into the warm water and swept protectively down Cat’s submerged ribcage. Cat turned her head into the support again and the quiet “Please” into her neck was Kara’s undoing.

She had dreamed of this moment in her most vulnerable moments, even through Cat’s vindictive punishments and snarky comments. Through her rage and pain and loneliness, she laid in her bed at night and dreamed that Cat could chase it all away, but then the sun would come up and those dreams burnt off like morning fog. Now she was being offered everything she’d ever wanted and she was incapable of saying no.

She tilted Cat’s head to her own and resumed their kiss. This time it was Kara’s tongue demanding permission to take more and Cat gave it to her. Kara’s fingers curled where they lay against Cat’s rib cage and moved to ghost over one breast. Cat moaned into her mouth and Kara began to stand, intending to lift Cat from the bath and march her to the bed in the other room. 

Cat had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around Kara and dragged her bodily into the bath. Kara laughed out loud and the tension in the room shattered like a pane of glass. But Cat was kissing her again and her mind went blank. She couldn’t even worry about being in a bathtub fully clothed because Cat’s curves were pressed against her thin, wet clothes. Cat’s mouth was on her neck and then her hands were diving under her t-shirt and pinching her nipples. The moan she released into Cat’s ear caused Cat to arch up and press every inch of herself against her. “Yes, Kara. Let me hear you.”

“Cat,” was all she was able to breathe out. She hooked one hand under Cat’s knee and drew one, long leg around her so she could press her hips into Cat’s. Their hips rolled together and Kara was greeted with a long expanse of neck as Cat threw her head back against the edge of the tub. 

She took advantage of Cat’s open position and took her nipple into her mouth. Cat arched further against her and released a low moan. “Yes, Kara. You feel…”

“Tell me.” Kara demanded. “Tell me how it feels, Cat. Tell me how I make you forget her.” She needed to know that if she only had one night with Cat, she could at least drive her demons away. She dipped her head back down and laved the other nipple as she rolled her hips against Cat’s again. “Tell me,” she whispered against Cat’s breast.

Cat tried to catch her breath, but struggled to get the words out around the sensations Kara was causing in her body. “She, she was so cold, but you’re so warm, Kara. You radiate heat and light.” Cat’s hands were drawing the t-shirt up and off. “She was hard and unforgiving. But you.” Cat draped the wet t-shirt carelessly over the side of the tub and returned her hands to Kara. She stroked both nipples. “You’re soft and pliant everywhere.” They kissed again and the hand Kara had curled around Cat’s knee slid up, up that solid, trembling thigh to the place where their hips rocked against each other. “Your touch is so caring, Kara. Don’t ever stop touching me.” It was that moment that Kara dipped first one, then two fingers into Cat’s wet heat below the surface of the water.

“Like this?”

“Yes.” It was half-moan, half-shout. Kara could feel the muscles fluttering against her fingers. “Harder, Kara. I won’t break.”

Kara stopped abruptly and it made Cat gasp. “You nearly died tonight, Cat.” She thrust her fingers once. “In my arms.” Another thrust. Cat’s eyes fluttered closed. “You may not break tonight.” She thrust again. “But I might.” Kara kissed Cat deeply and resumed her rhythm. 

Cat came apart around her fingers and screamed Kara’s name into her open mouth. Water splashed over the side of the tub and as Kara coaxed Cat through her aftershocks, she let out a low, husky giggle as she pressed her forehead against Cat’s.

“What’s so funny.”

Kara smiled warmly. “Absolutely nothing. I laugh when I’m happy.”

Cat smirked. “Get me out of this tub and I’ll make you even more happy.”

Kara grinned and stepped from the tub as gracefully as she was able. Her borrowed yoga pants dripped on the floor. She removed them and draped them over the forgotten t-shirt. There would be time to clean up in the morning. She laid two enormous towels on the counter before bending down and lifting Cat bodily from the tub. She set her feet on the floor and wrapped her in the fluffy towel. No longer tentative about seeing Cat unclothed, she went about drying her hair and then every inch of her soft, warm skin. She re-wrapped her in the blue satin robe and dried herself hastily. Naked and smiling, she carried Cat back into the bedroom and placed her reverently in the middle of the bed.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’m going to drain the bath and tidy up a bit. I’ll only be a minute.” She left her with a thorough kiss.

She was only a minute with superspeed, but as Kara re-entered the bedroom, she found Cat curled on the bed, sleeping soundly. 

She tucked Cat underneath the duvet and luxurious sheets, slipped in behind her and laid a hand on Cat’s heart, where the robe gaped open. She let the rhythm of Cat’s heart lull her into a contented sleep. There would be plenty of time to help Cat forget more tomorrow.


End file.
